Frown
by chrino
Summary: One facial expression can really make all the difference. But what if someone doesn't approve of it? Fluff and romance


Kichiko: Another story! Huzzah!

Chrino: You really have to stop being so cheerful...

Kichiko: What? Are you insane? There is no way that I am going to stop being happy! It's part of who I am. Why can't I be happy about you posting another story?

Chrino: (mumbles something under her breath)

kichiko. Strange girl... Well, hello, there! Here's a small story for anyone interested, which we hope are many. There is mostly fluff and cuteness, something for most people. But just so it's been said, there are mentions of a relationship between the main characters so if you don't like men dating men, get lost!

Chrino: Don't be mean!

Kichiko: Just saying. No need for people to read something they don't even care for.

But first: Chrino does not own hide nor hair of anyone used in the story, nor does she gain anything from writing her stories. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs solely to Kazuki Takahashi.

Hmm, I was going to say something else... Oh, right! Chrino's computer is shut down at the moment, for those reading the other story, 'Never gonna be alone', then I am really sorry to tell that you will just have to wait some more for the next chapter. We are truly sorry about this!

Damn, too much talk right now! Well, without further ado, on to the story!

Enjoy!

Frown.

He did that most of the time, creating lines between his eyebrows. It gave him a bit of a scary look, but he didn't mean anything by it. As a matter of fact, he was probably so used to it he didn't notice it whenever he did frown, which, as already stated, he did a lot.

It was one of his characters. It wasn't something you expected him _not_ to do, really. When walking around in general he seemed quite relaxed and his face calm. He was rarely seen smile, if at all, instead giving his other trademark: the smirks. Even as he smirked, there where lines in his face; small, but there. Even so, the marks in his face was often seen, and kind of made him look scary; Well, the first impression can be taken that way at least. But for those who knew him, it was a different story.

The frown was there in many different expressions. For one, when he was angry or upset, of course, though with these expressions they were deeper and showed much better. The frowns etched onto his face, and did make his sharp featured face stand out even more. It sort of suited his handsome face, though no one dared to say so to him.

Whenever he faced a problem, he would frown. If he couldn't figure out something, he would frown. If he was simply thoughtful, he frowned. As stated, whatever he did or thought, he would frown. And there was someone who wasn't too happy about that. He wanted him to loose his frowns. He was so much more handsome then. But he hadn't really found a way to tell him without thinking it might insult him. But, he wasn't too worried. He would think up something soon, he just needed to give it time.

After all, Yugi Mutou hadn't let anything stop him before, and there was no way this obstacle would make him falter.

-xx-

Atem sat at his desk, working on his science assignment. Science always gave him a headache. It was such a bore, trying to remember all the shit he was supposed to. He preferred English to this, thought he didn't like that subject much better. Both subjects where Yugi's favourites, who, as a matter of fact, sat on the bed behind him, reading what he believed was an English novel. Yugi had stated that he would help Atem if he needed it, but knew that Atem wouldn't ask. His pride got in the way, like it usually did.

He sighed in annoyance and glared at his papers. If he could he would dump all the crap into the rubbish bin and set fire to it, but he knew not to. The idea was very tempting, though... He sighed again as he set to do his damned assignment so he could spend some time with Yugi. Though he spent everyday with Yugi, as he had done ever since he was granted his own body, he still wanted to be close to his light. Given the fact that he could finally touch made him want to be physically close to his light at all times, which was why the Ra forsaken school was such an evil enemy. Sugoroku had not helped in the the matter, insisting that Atem should do to school as well an Yugi.

Atem growled as he more or less attacked his papers, silently wishing for it to simply disappear, knowing perfectly well that they were there to taunt him.

Unbeknownst to him, Yugi sat grinning, trying all his might not to laugh out loud. It was very cute to watch Atem getting mad over an assignment, just like any other teenager. He knew very well that he was anything but. Being an spirit from 3000 years ago, he was a very special person. But now, he had his own body, for which Yugi was very grateful for. He would've been very sad to see Atem leave for the afterlife, where he was supposed to go, after saving the world a couple of times and finally obtained his memories so he could return. But no, Atem had wanted to stay with him. Yugi silently thanked the gods everyday for this very kind gesture.

Yugi stopped laughing when he noticed something he didn't like. Atem had a frown on his beautiful face again. He disliked it. He preferred it when Atem didn't frown, it didn't make him look so stern. But he had a plan to make the frowns cease, or at least not so profound.

"Atem?" Yugi said. Atem turned to look at him, that damned frown still there. "Come, rest with me."

"But I still have this science thing to finish," he said, though his body clearly said that he wanted nothing more than to chuck it away, never to see again.

"I know. It's only for a few minutes. You need to take a break once in a while. Come, I'll give you a massage."

Atem thought about it before he arose from his chair. A massage from Yugi was always preferred to the evil work of science. He was on Yugi's bed in an instant, gazing at Yugi, silently asking where he wanted Atem.

"Lay down on your back, between my legs. I'll massage your head."

Atem hummed at this, and lied down quickly, resting his head on Yugi's stomach and his arms on Yugi's legs. Yugi started very easy, gently massaging Atem's temple with his fingers. Atem sighed. He love Yugi's massages. He always felt as he was given a very special treat. At times Atem thought of his days a a Pharaoh, and how he had been pampered with. The massages of his masseuse was outstanding. But, he thought, nothing could compare to the gentle and soft hands of his beloved, full of care and love, doing all of this to make sure that Atem was feeling well. He would have to pay him back somehow. So often would Yugi do something for him and not want anything in return. Yes, he would figure out something, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to just relax and feel his aibou do wonders with his skilled hands. So he did, letting all thoughts wander and just lied there in the embrace of his light.

Yugi smiled fondly as Atem relaxed. It was very rare to see him as relaxed as now. Usually he was always alerted, like in the past, when there were enemies around every corner. Even when he slept he seemed to expect some enemy would show up. He never told Yugi, but he knew his dark was. It was just one of those things that would take time to adjust to, and whenever Atem decided to confide in his lover, then he would be there to help him.

He moved his fingers to massage other places on his lovers head, and heard Atem sigh in pleasure. Yugi had figured he needed a massage. He spent all his days thinking that a head massage was usually the only thing that helped. Of course, Yugi could prove to be very distracting when he wanted to, to make sure Atem did not think too much, but right now he thought that this gesture would suffice nicely.

Atem sighed again as he felt Yugi's fingers wander, massaging still, never wanting it to stop. It always felt so good then Yugi massaged him. He knew that Yugi would, when finished, hug Atem close to him and whisper words of love, because that was what he did. Atem never minded. He would never show the world this soft side of himself, simply because it was a bit embarrassing, and also because it was a private thing. He wondered if it was possible to lie there for the rest of the day. _That_ would have been very nice. Indeed, if only the blasted school work would disappear. There was the science assignment, math, and a test in history the very day after that he had to read to. Sugoroku would have his head if he didn't do well I school. As he lay thinking about this, the inevitable happened; he frowned.

As the frown appeared on Atem's face, it made Yugi give a frown of his own. Why now, here he was trying to make Atem relax so as to _not_ frown, and here he did it anyway? Time for plan B. He gave a more thorough massage, and the frown ceased some. Not to let this hinder him, Yugi continued on until he was certain Atem wasn't paying attention to anything. Steadily he eased on his fingers, not quite massaging anymore but not working as hard as before. Yugi carefully let his fingers move to under Atem's head, splaying them so to get a firm grip, lifted it up a little, and gave the frowned area a kiss. He felt Atem stir a little, but simply shushed at him, and continued to kiss at the same spot until he felt it was gone. Yugi gave a final kiss and let up, gazing at his dark, pleased at his own work.

Atem opened his eyes to look up at Yugi. He raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring why he was being treated to lavishly. Yugi's cheeks tinged, but he smiled.

"I wanted to kiss away your frown," he said, nuzzling Atem's hair as he said so, "You really look so much more handsome when you don't."

"Is that so?" Atem said, though it wasn't really a question. He contemplated this for a moment, then nodded, showing that he had understood the meaning behind it all. He raised a hand, placed it behind Yugi's head to draw him closer, and kissed him on the mouth. They shared a few loving kisses before letting go, both smiling lovingly at each other.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Atem decided it was time to get up, no matter how much he wanted to stay where he was, seeing as the dreaded homework was waiting for him. At that moment he heard Sugoroku yell him name. Guess the homework will just have to wait, he thought, and moved to the door. He was about to open the door when he heard Yugi softly say his name.

"Atem, do you know what I wish?"

Atem, a bit startled by this question, had to understand the question before he could think of an answer.

"No, I do not."

Yugi had not seemed to expect any other answer, as he just smiled sweetly.

"I would like for you to stop frowning so much. It really mares your face."

Stop frowning? That could prove to be difficult. He never really realised he was before someone pointed it out to him. But it didn't matter. If that was what his light wanted, then he would do it. At least now he had found something to repay his light all the wonderful things he did, and keep him happy.

"All right, aibou. I will try. You know what to do if I do frown." Atem winked at Yugi, but gave him a very small smile before going out the door to find out what Sugoroku was shouting about this time.

Yugi leant back into his pillow, a satisfied smile on his face.

'Mission completed'.

Kichiko: And so, another story was written. To think that it only took you two days to write. I am so proud of you!

Chrino: (mumbles again)

Kichiko: I swear you need to learn to accept the compliments.

Well, we hope that you liked the story, and we are, of course, hoping for some review to hear what you think. Anything that needs improving, tell us! We are more then happy to hear about it!

Thanks for taking your time! ^^


End file.
